the_paradigm_conflictfandomcom-20200213-history
The Mesa Devils
The Mesa Devils are the largest and premier criminal street gang operating in Darkness Falls. They earned their name originally from being combined to the Mesa District, but since they have new leadership and new directives The Devils have spread like a plague all throughout Darkness Falls. Devil agents come from all backgrounds and all walks of life. Doctors and lawyers have been discovered to be Mesa Devils. The gang is truly a plague on the quaint Historic District and it doesn't seem as though anyone will be able to stop them any time soon. History of the Mesa Devils The Mexican national Ramon Lopez is credited with creating the foundation for what would become the Mesa Devils in autumn of 1993. On that date he migrated from his native Mexico City to the Mesa of Darkness Falls, bringing with him many of his most loyal agents. Lopez set himself up as a distributor of illegal narcotics, and soon the gang was also committing street level crimes such as muggings, grand theft auto, and breaking and entering. When the first murder victim of the Devils was found, another drug dealer named Tony Mongero, the local media began referring to the new street gang as The Mesa Devils. As the years progressed The Devils began to take over entire neighborhoods in The Mesa, causing tourist income to plummet. Those residents with means moved to safer areas of Darkness Falls, leaving the Mesa almost entirely under the thumb of The Mesa Devils. Enter the city's Arch-Hero Crusader, whom single-handedly began to take Devils off of the street. The Crusader was finally able to bring Ramon Lopez himself to justice, resulting in the gang leader being convicted of all charges and sent to prison for life. Bereft of their fearless leader and being hunted by Crusader, the Mesa Devils went largely underground. Tourists and new families began to enter The Mesa, and those Devils which did remain active were seen as little more than a nuisance, When the Extant Event occurred and robbed Darkness Falls of its greatest watchman, Mesa Devil activity began to rise again. A new leader appeared in the group, Johnny Rancid. Under Rancid's leadership The Mesa Devils flourished once again and began to expand outward from the Mesa into surrounding districts. This brought the gang into direct conflict with Darkness Falls heroes Girl Wonder, Gossamer, and Solitaire but despite the best efforts of these heroes the Devils continued to predominate the street crime scene. The core leadership of Heroes Unlimited finally cornered and battled Johnny Rancid. He was defeated and shipped off to Tranquility. Once more the Devils found themselves floundering, and they once again retreated underground until Parasol rose to power. The Overlord was able to invigorate the gang my arming them with better equipment and firearms, and send them out on specific mission goals. Today, the Mesa Devils remain the greatest street gang threat to the citizens of Darkness Falls. Gang Leadership The Mesa Devils have three known gang leaders, each of whom have the ear of Parasol herself. Only one of them are super-powered, but each of them are very experienced and have years of street smarts under their belts. Individually the bosses aren't a match for a pair or group of heroes but they can be very dangerous to heroes acting alone. Hellhound '''-- Is the second in command of the entire Mesa Devils gang. It has been speculated that this monster was once human, but warped into the nightmare that he is by Parasol's sorcery. Hellhound appears as am eight foot black anthropomorphic wolf, sprouting four arms. Hellhound is super-humanly strong and resistant to damage, and is completely immune to the effects of heat and fire. It is itself a pyrokinetic. It can conjure, control, and manipulate heat and flames for almost countless offensive and defensive capabilities. Most people wrongly assume that Hellhound is a mindless beast but in fact it is very intelligent, often quoting Shakespeare or playing prolonged games of chess with Parasol. '''Sugar Daddy -- Garbing himself in the outrageous fashions of a pimp in the 1970's, Suggar Daddy has been identified as one Bryce Wilson. Sugar Daddy oversees the more sexual inclinations of the gang, such as prostitution and escort services. He is a huge black man with an equally huge smile. At some point in life he lived in Japan, where he learned the language fluently and also had a short-lived career as a sumo wrestler. His wrestling skill is extremely impressive, he has been known to take down tankers with it. In cases where his martial skills aren't much of a help he also is always armed with a pair of uzi's and a .45 loaded with teflon rounds. 'Succubus '-- The final and only female boss of The Mesa Devils has not been positively identified. She is identified only by her street name, Succubus. She is an elegant and refined woman in her thirties, always well dressed. Succubus is in charge of arranging 'companionship' for gentlemen of higher income brackets. She is a superb martial artist, known to fight with a razor-lined bullwhip. Primary Activity The Mesa Devils engage in all manner of street crimes: drug sales and distribution, breaking ane ntering, armed robbery, mugging, vandalism, and prostitution. But those are but the cornerstone of the gang. The Mesa Devils are primarily engaged in the finding and aquisition of magical, febled, and enchanted onjects in order to amass on behalf of their Mistress, Parasol. To this end they break into museaums, vaults, Gaslight Society strongholds, anywhere they can do in order to obtain whatever object it is they seek to aquire. In this persuit they are utterly ruthless, they have and will committ murder to get what they're after. The Mesa Devils are an extremely violent gang. Rape, murder, and mutilation are the common entrance requirements for new recruits. But they also have expanded to white collar cimes such as porn websites, identitu theft, and fraud. They have recently begin exploring high-end prostitution and medical fraud. Relations with Others The Mesa Devils only get along with othergangs and organizations overseen by the Overlord Parasol, such as The Arcanus Malefactorum. Otherwise, they react violently to outsiders messing in on their turf. The Mesa Devils are particularly hostile to The Gaslight Society, seeing the organziation as an information network for heroes in order to subjugate magic. Mesa Devils often target Gaslight employees, and are responsible for two attempts on kidnapping The Gaslight CEO, Chester Wainbridge. The Mesa Devils are in a cold war with The Black Rabbit Clan even though the clan is under Parasol's thumb. The two gangs have been warring for territory for years, which the Devils have always stayed on top owing to superior numbers. They currently have a shaky truce but nobody believes that this cease-fire will last. The Mesa Devils pursuit of magical artifacts and their foyers into white collar and medical crimes have recently brought them into conflict with the Jewel Club Underground and The New Blood. Category:Gangs Category:Organizations